You Held Her First
by Kisa Darkhorse
Summary: Gibbs is waiting in a hospital. This is all Tony's fault. That is the only possible reason you could be in this position. A little story I dug up in the back of an old folder.


**After hearing all these rumors going around that Cote De Pablo is leaving the show, I needed a Tiva fix. I dug this out of an old folder and cleaned it up a bit. It's still a bit rough and I'm not sure about the ending. constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

You stand there. Just watching. It still amazes you how long you can stay in the background and have no one notice you. Your team seems to think you developed ESP or something but all it takes is just watching and waiting. Something your SFA does know how to do. You made sure of that. He just never does. Wait, that is. That is the only reason you could possibly be in this situation right now. Sitting here in a Bethesda waiting room at 2 in the morning, drinking a sad excuse for coffee, watching Abby pace. Of course, you know you could blame Ziver for this too. It's just easier to blame your protégé than your daughter. You would just never tell her that though. First, she'd complain then she'd use it to try to convince you to let her drive to crime scenes more often. Maybe if you did, they would show up to crime scenes on time but then you'd have to listen to Tony complain for the next 3 hours after. You knew pretending you didn't see them destroying rule 12 would cause complications. You just didn't think it would be this big or this soon. Tony's probably in a lot of pain right now or he will be when he wakes up. Of that, you're certain.

You watched as they grew closer to one another after Dearing's bomb went off. "Post-Elevator Us" as Tony put it. And it really was as if, after that time in the elevator, someone had flipped a switch. They were closer than you ever saw them before and they worked together in tandem as if they were two bodies with one mind. Oh, they still teased one another and bickered like children. Tony was usually on the losing end; the picture of his schoolboy haircut and his jealousy over Shmeil gave Ziva a lot of ammunition. But even you have to admit he came up aces when he gave her the opera on Thanksgiving. He really is just like the faithful border-collie other agents compare him to. He just doesn't guard you anymore. Loyal to a fault, ferocious when he needs to be, and a soft-hearted prankster the rest of the time. You couldn't think of anyone better to watch over one of your daughters…provided she doesn't kill him before this is all over. Speaking of which…

A nurse calls for you and the others. Abby nearly runs you over trying to get information. You think maybe you need to lower the number of caf-pows she drinks. You watch as McGee finally gets her to calm down long enough for the nurse to splutter out a room number. As you and Ducky watch McGee try to keep up with Abby as she nearly sprints down the hall, you wonder if you're going to ignore rule 12 again soon but that's a question for another time. You take your time walking down the hall. Your agents aren't going anywhere in the next 5 minutes and Abby's going to need time to get the hugs, or "glomps" as Tony calls them, out of her system. When you eventually get to the room you smirk, seeing you were right on all counts. Both your agents look like the just had the wind crushed out of them, Tony has two broken fingers, and his hair is spiked at strange angles where his head hit the linoleum. Ziver's smirking at him from the bed looking exhausted but happy, her wedding band glinting in the florescent lights. It almost looks like Tony's ring shines in response as he holds his new baby girl. It was hard to give Ziva away, even if it was to the man you trusted the most to take care of her. She wasn't Kelly and she never tried to be but as the distant Mossad-trained assassin grew into the kind woman you knew she was capable of becoming she also managed to worm her way into your heart. You will always love and miss Kelly and Abby was always going to be your baby girl who needs her dad to lean on. Ziver's different though. She may need you but it would almost always be like pulling teeth to get her to admit it. A very stubborn, proud, tooth. But you two also have a special connection. You were the father hers never was and she was the daughter you never got the chance to watch grow up.

Your attention shifts to Tony as he looks up at you and you see it. The look of ever new father worth knowing. Awe, pride, terror, and complete love. He has the same look you had when Kelly was born. The look that will lead to many sleepless night, heartache, and frustration. But it also leads to watching her first steps, hearing her say her first words, and watching her grow into an amazing person. To letting her go but always remembering the little girl she was. Remembering that you held her first.

You look at your family crowded around. You watch as McGee teases Tony for fainting during the birth. You smile as you watch Ducky and Ziva talk while Abby babbles to the baby. Maybe they weren't Kelly and Shannon and maybe this would feel a little sweeter if Jenny was here but they are your family. You look back at Tony and the baby girl in his arms.

_Remember this moment. It won't last forever and one day you will have to let her go. She will grow into an incredible woman but she will always be your little girl. Always._


End file.
